


Becoming a Rocketeer

by sthill0110



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Giovanni's stupid suit get's burned, Later Smut, M/M, Smut, later BDSM, suit fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthill0110/pseuds/sthill0110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvin, a trainer from Viridian, is given the choice to join Team Rocket. When he finds out that his former mentor, Giovanni, is the head of Team Rocket, he decides to pursue the love he never had and become his second in command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining Team Rocket

“I can’t believe you beat all of my pokémon!” this weird guy in a black ensemble was saying. “To think that you could beat six trainers in a row. As promised here is your nugget.” He threw the small gold piece toward me, I luckily caught it. “I also have another proposition for you, how would you like to join Team Rocket, with your battling skill there’s no doubt you would be able to rise through the ranks quickly.”

I pondered it for a moment. Luckily I’m not 10 like most other trainers, I’m 18 kind of odd for a trainer to be that old but I felt like I should have at least completed high school before I start my pokémon journey. “Sure, that sounds like it could be interesting.”

“R-really, that’s awesome. I’ll get a raise for sure. All you have to do is come to our HQ in Celadon City. You do know where that is, right, its west of Saffron City. It’s at the game corner.” He ran toward the exit of the town, and I guess toward Celadon City.

Before he left, he handed me a card with a name on it… Dawson, what an odd name he has. I hope everyone else in Team Rocket is as nice as he is. Anyway I trudged on through the rest of route 24 and 25 until I was given an S.S. Anne ticket by a man in a pokémon suit that claims to have created the P.C. system which my pokémon get transported too when I have more than six pokémon in my party. I thanked him for the ticket. I went south back towards Cerulean City. I continued through town until I came to the gate between Cerulean and Saffron City.

The guard told me he was parched. “And that affects you from keeping me getting into Saffron how? It’s not my fault you forgot to bring a water bottle with you to work. I’m sure you’re gonna be off or get a break at some point. You know what, I have an extra canteen filled with water, here you can have it, just be sure to bring water next time.”

“Thank you so much… I didn't get your name.”

“Oh, it’s Galvin,” I extended my hand for him to shake. 

“Well thank you very much Galvin. I’ll be sure to share this with the other guards.”

“Okay,” I continued through Saffron, there were many men and women in Saffron that were dressed similarly to the guy at the nugget bridge. All black, black tops and bottoms, with a red “R” on the tops, knee high black boots for the men and black thigh high boots for the women, black mid forearm length gloves for both the men and women, and black hats that look like the type a news boy would wear. “I hope they’re not all this mean looking,” I whispered to myself. I went through the Saffron – Celadon gate without any difficulty. 

I went through to route 8, saw a patch of grass, walked through it a bit, while looking for a pokémon. It was a nidoran ♂, “Alright, I had been looking for one of you. Ivysaur, I choose you,” I said as I through the pokéball that held my starter pokémon. 

“Ivysaur, ivy ivy.” The green seed pokémon said after I let her out of her pokéball. 

“Ivysaur, don’t know what you’re saying, but use vine whip on that little nidoran.” Ivysaur had two green slender vines shoot out from below the leaves on her back. The vines shot out and slapped the nidoran ♂ in the face multiple times. The nidoran ♂ than sprinted toward Ivysaur with its horn pointed. “Ivysaur use razor leaf to slow nidoran down.” My ivysaur shot out a flurry of leaves toward the nidoran, it stopped just short of ivysaur. “Ivysaur lets end this with a tackle.” After the tackle it was done for, “Pokéball go,” I said as I threw the baseball sized ball toward the knocked out little purple, horned pokémon. It shuddered until it stopped shaking and did the most satisfying sound know to a trainer. “Alright I caught a nidoran. Thank you Ivysaur.”

I continued walking toward Celadon and did a quick stop by the pokémon center to heal up my team which now had six pokémon. When I walked into Celadon City I was surprised by what a large City it was. It had to be the largest city in Kanto, maybe even bigger than Saffron. I’m originally from Viridian City; it’s not as big as Cerulean maybe a little bit bigger than Pallet Town though. It made me a little sad that I couldn't challenge the Viridian City gym leader though. I walked into the Game Corner of Celadon City. I walked up to the counter where there was a tough looking guy standing there, however before I opened my mouth Dawson walked over.

“Hey Galvin, did you find it okay?”

“Yeah I found it easily enough.”

“Hey, Apollo this is the guy I was telling you about, from the Nugget Bridge.”

Apollo leaned over the counter to get a better look at me, he also gave me the once over. I wasn’t dressed overly fancy, just a pair of jeans, a pair of running shoes, a black tee-shirt, and my favorite light jacket which was slightly inspired by slaking, a pokémon in the Hoenn region. “He’s looks to pure to be a rocket,” he grunted in a rough voice, “but I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“Yeah, well he beat me in a battle, and hopefully he’ll be useful to the catching team. I’m gonna take him to see the boss. Is he at this base or is he at the one in Saffron, or is he near Viridian? I hate it when he goes—“

“Is the leader of Team Rocket from Viridian City? Sorry to cut you off, but I’m from Viridian, I wonder if I know him…?”

“You should he’s the former gym leader, Giovanni the ground-type pokémon master. But he can battle with any type; I even heard he’s battled a dragon-type pokémon and won,” Dawson was painting him like a war hero.

“Well anyone can beat a dragon. You just have to use an ice-type move or a type that it doesn’t have resistance too, like fighting, rock, ground, ghost, bug, normal, and etc. Though, I did know Giovanni back before he left the post must have been about 4 or so years ago.” He’s actually the one that got me interested in pokémon, before I met him, I probably would have just had one as a pet or to help me with gardening. He also tutored me a bit in battling, and he’s why I like ground-type pokémon as well.

“Kid is gonna be a natural for battling,” Dawson said to Apollo. “So where is the boss?”

“He’s here, but he said he doesn’t want to be bothered.” 

“Yeah, but he knows the kid, so I doubt it’s gonna be a big problem.” He shrugged, “Guess it can’t be helped though, come on kid the reunion can wait, come with me and I’ll get you suited up. And then we can get you a partner and maybe a mission.”

“Right, coming,” to be honest I hadn’t seen Giovanni in a long while. “So what pokémon do most of you guys use?”

“Well most use poison-types, do you have any?” Dawson inquired.

“Yeah, I have an Ivysaur and a nidoran male.”

“Those are pretty nice. You might want to get a grimer. They are pretty decent.”

“I don’t like to have too many duplicate types on my team, the nidoran was my sixth pokémon that I had caught, the other ones I have are a spearow, poliwag, kadabra, and vulpix. Do you think they’re a good team?”

“Yeah, it seems like a good balance, and if you’re put on a capture team, that ivysaur will come in use with its status powder moves, especially sleep powder. Oh, before we go any further I should tell you something important, our team has had some brushes with the law, but we are a criminal syndicate, I suppose I should have told you that to begin with. My bad with that one than, but since you’re not officially a member yet it’s not too late to back out.” 

I pondered it for a while, “No, I’ve already made up my mind, besides it’s been a long while since I’ve seen Giovanni. I doubt he’ll even recognize me anyway. But I’ve made my mind that this is what I should do. Besides, I’m pretty bland, so I’m pretty sure I won’t get noticed. By the way you said I would get a partner. What did you mean by that?”

“Well to make sure you’re mission is a success you’re matched with a person, be they new recruit or veteran member, we give you a personality evaluation to match you up with your best match, and that can be either someone of the same or opposite sex, however there are special cases where people aren’t matched with anyone and they build relationships with other people, or if a team does well enough the boss will give them permission to do missions solo, but only about 10% of the members do that, including yours truly.”

I hoped that I would eventually become one of that 10%, “Do I need to have pre-requisites for this job? I figured it would be best to ask before it went down. I only have two badges. Do I need a certain number before joining?”

“Nah, you’ll be fine besides if you’re pokémon become unruly Giovanni can just give you an earth badge, so you’re pokémon will respect you.”

“Fair enough,” I responded. Dawson turned down the hall and we were in a large room, with computer monitors all along the walls.

“This,” Dawson waved a hand toward all the monitors, “is where we test your personality, and personal info, and after you finish, we’ll measure you for a uniform than introduce you to your new partner. It should take only about 40 minutes to complete. Pick any of the computers you please.”

“Okay, thank you for being so nice to me Dawson. I hope I do well in the organization.”

“Don’t mention it. However, I have been known to be a bit cruel from time to time, but new comers calm me down.”

I walked to a computer on the left side of the room, there were mirrors all along the ceiling at an angle, so I guessed they were double sided glass where scientist were evaluating the scores and filing the info. I set my backpack on the ground and took a seat at the desk. I filled out the info including my first and last name, my trainer ID, how many badges, my home town, where I was born, and things of that nature. It was on to the personality test after that. There were some odd questions on there, but I guess a criminal organization would have questions like that. I answered them as honestly as I could. When I answered the last question, I hit the submit button, and got a page with a red “R” and the screen read, “Thank you for finishing the test, please meet with your recruiter outside of the evaluation room.”

I exited the room and found Dawson resting in one of the chairs. “Mr. Dawson, I’m finished with the computer stuff.”

He shifted a bit, and looked at me with some sleep still in his eyes. “Okay, now to the next part,” he yawned and stretched intertwining his fingers and raising them above his head, “the uniform fitting, follow me.” I did as he told me. I noticed more people walking in pairs side by side, some pairs both male, some both female, and some comprised of both a male and a female.

“Do some trainers specialize in other pokémon types than poison?” I asked him. I have nothing against poison-types, but I like to keep my options open.

“Yeah, one of the top teams, codenames: Thunder and Dusk, specialize in electric-types and dark-types. Thunder suffers from a traumatizing experience from a psychic-type pokémon so we paired him up with Dusk who specialized in dark-types, and I’m sure you can tell which type Thunder specialized in.”

“What about you?” I inquired. “What type do you specialize in?”

“Oh, I specialize in both water-type and fire-type pokémon. My team consists of a magmar, torkoal, which I got from Hoenn while on vacation, golduck, and a tentacruel. I’m looking for a third pokémon of each type to add to my team, got any ideas of which I should add? Here we are,” we turned into a room. “Stand on the pedestal.”

I walked to the pedestal, and Dawson moved my arms so they were horizontal. I told him this about his team, “Maybe try for some duel types, or get pokémon of those type, but don’t learn many moves from their type that way they keep the type advantage, but when they use moves that don’t get a boost they’ll get confused.

“Hmm, that’s a surprising good idea. What shoe size do you wear?”

“You’ll find I’m full of them, I did used to want to be a pokémon professor, so I’m quite knowledgeable about pokémon. I wear a size 10 in boots. I have kinda weird feet in which my size is different in boots than it is in shoes.”

“Okay, than here these should fit,” he was done measuring me. He handed me the boots, with the black shirt, the over shirt, the pants, the gloves, and the hat, and pushed me into the changing room, you can keep the clothes you’re wearing in your backpack right if not there should be a bag that you can put your clothes in. You will need street clothes for when you’re off duty and on vacation. We can get you a locker in a little while.” 

My clothes should fit in my backpack, if I folded them small enough. I took off all my clothes except my sock and underwear and put them in my backpack. There were some socks in the boots, so I took those off as well and put the black sock on. They were thick, but I suppose they would have to be if I were to be standing and walking in boots all day long. I had put it all on and it seemed to fit well. I put the hat on, looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself, ‘Damn, I look like a hot piece of ass; I bet I could make anyone of my choosing to fall for me.’ “I’m ready,” I told Dawson and pulled the curtain.


	2. Time to Meet Your New Partner

I pulled the curtain back to show Dawson how I looked in the Team Rocket uniform. He gave a low whistle to show he approved of how it looked. “Gotta say if you were my type, I would probably rip those clothes off and have my way with you.”

I blushed slightly at that remark, and stammered, “W-well, th-thank you for the compliment, but don’t we have business to attend to. I’m looking forward to getting a rap sheet to rival yours,” I drenched the final statement with sarcasm. I hoped he could tell it was a joke.

“Well we’ll see what we can do,” he laughed. “Yeah, just let me get the results from the personality test. You stay here for now.” He put some authority in his voice, so I stayed in the changing room.

It was about 5 minutes after he left that two people I hadn’t met before came in to the changing room they had an air of malice to them, “Well well well, what do we have here, Thunder,” the woman said. 

She was of a small stature, but I could tell that made the malice more concentrated. She had strawberry-blonde hair that was layered and stopped at the middle of her back. She looked to the man that was with her. She had a pleasant voice that could be covered with malice or made sickly sweet.

He was practically the opposite of her partner, tall and muscular, maybe even a rival to how intimidating Apollo was, the man I met at the Game Corner. “Don’t know Dusk, but he can’t be here to join to Team Rocket. He looks to sweet and innocent.” His voice was deep and basically sent a rumble right to the pit of my stomach. 

Thunder’s hair was hidden under his hat that had a large enough bill to hide his eyes. That added to the intimidation factor. Both of their outfits were different from the regular Rocket uniform. Thunder’s uniform looked the same, except for the fact that that his over shirt was short sleeved, and quite similar to a polo shirt, which made his arms look very good. His gloves were also only wrist length. Dusk was wearing a simple dark purple blouse with black pants similar to the ones worn in the normal uniforms.

“Listen, hun,” Dusk began, “Team Rocket is a grown-up organization for grown up people. So why don’t you go back to training all your little pokémon and try to achieve your dream of becoming a pokémon master, like all the little ten year olds.” She was talking down to me, and that’s one of my biggest pet peeves.

Thunder than chimed in, “He probably isn’t that great of a battler, just a poor sad little boy that wandered in by accident.

That was the final straw. “Oh you must be the famous Thunder and Dusk I’ve heard so much about it. I guess you got to be one of the top teams by intimidating all the people that come in that you feel threatened by. Well let me tell both of you something. I’m not going anywhere. Trust me, I will make it to the top, and then I won’t give two shits about what you think of me, just like how I don’t right now.”

Dusk did a fake gasp, “My, my, looks like this new recruit has some balls after all. It’ll make it that much more fun to bust them in the end.”

Thunder than took off his cap revealing golden brown hair and looked me right in the eye, and said as menacingly as he could, at least I hoped, “Oh, I’ll take that bet. If not, then I’ll get to take all your pokémon.”

“Deal,” I said right back.

He put his cap back on, and just like that Thunder and Dusk were gone. I began to wonder if I had really made the right choice of joining Team Rocket. I felt a bit sick. I couldn’t say good-bye to my pokémon and let Thunder have them. I have to become a top member in Team Rocket.

Dawson returned and he saw me sitting with my head sagged on one of the benches. “I guess you met Thunder and Dusk, huh. Please tell me you didn’t make any crazy promises.”

I sighed, “I might have told them I would become a top Rocketeer, and if I don’t I’ll have to give all my pokémon to Thunder, good thing I have a Kadabra to scare him,” I chuckled dryly. “In my defense, they were taunting me and Dusk was talking down to me, and that’s one of my largest pet peeves.”

“Yeah, they have a habit of doing that; I guess it’s a hazing of sort. Most people quit after about a week of torture from them, but most decide to work at a separate area than them, or even go to one of our international bases.”

“You guys operate in other regions beside Kanto? Where else do you guys operate?”

“Well we have teams in Johto, just to the east of Kanto. We also have small teams stationed in Unova, Kalos, and Sinnoh. Oh by the way, we found you a partner, come on walk with me.”

“You didn’t mention a team based in Hoenn. Do you not have team there?”

“No, we don’t. You see a couple of them are filled with those pokémon rangers. And Hoenn is a pretty big mess right now with both Team Aqua and Magma trying to expand both the sea and the land.” 

“I also noticed that Thunder and Dusk wore different uniforms than most of the Grunts. Is there a reason for that?”

“Well when you get a certain title you can change your uniform be them subtle or not. We have a member that gave most parts of his uniform a white trim on the outer part of his uniform. And I gave my suit accents of red and blue, as you can plainly see.” He was right, he wore an outfit similar to that of a grunt, but instead the undershirt was a dark red and the gloves, boots, and hat were a dark navy blue.

“I bet it looks quite nice actually.” I thought about how I would change my uniform I get to be lucky enough to change my uniform. Maybe make most of it dark blue with the “R” of the uniform on the back of a jacket. “So how did I due on the evaluation? You said I would be a good fit for the battling and catching team right? Please tell me I wasn’t paired with Apollo, Thunder, or Dusk. I would be okay being paired with you though.”

“I was in your top 5 matches. Giovanni was number 1. Since all the matches go through his computer, he’s probably gonna wanna see you soon, to see if you want to be matched up with him, but if you do you would basically be his assistant. Number two in your matches though was a bit of a veteran here at Team Rocket code named Bow. He worked with a female codename: Ribbon, it seems they had a falling through after a failed mission in the Ice Cave in Johto outside of Mahogany City.”

I had a huge dilemma in front of me. I could either be an assistant to a man I both admire and am intimidated by. I had no clue what to do. If I became Giovanni’s assistant there’s no way I could become one of Team Rocket’s top operative. “Well let’s meet Bow, before I decide.”

“Okay, I’ll set up a meeting with Giovanni, that way he can give you a codename, a team name, and brief you on a mission. “One more thing, Bow mainly uses bug-type pokémon that mainly use string shot. Ribbon used beam type moves, and she was a pokémon coordinator, and the beams were styled like ribbons.

“I already told you that I don’t have any qualms against a certain pokémon type. Anything from bug to water, I can find a combo to use with any type,” I told him with a slight seriousness.

“Good to hear it,” he said with a similar tone. “Come on now.” He took me down a few halls, “You might get lost a few times in the base, but I’m sure you’ll eventually get the hang of it.” We got into an elevator which took us all the way to the top floor. We went down a few hallways until we stood in front of huge wooden doors. There was also a mousy looking woman at the desk off to the side of the doors. “We have a new recruit that I think Giovanni is gonna be excited to see. Can you let us see him, huh Claudia.”

The woman, Claudia, said in a cold tone, “He’s in a meeting right now but as soon as he’s done you’ll be free to see him. I’m guessing you’re the new recruit?” she looked toward me.

I instantly stood straight, “Yes ma’am. I’m Galvin from Viridian City. It’s very nice to meet you. I hope I’m able to do well in Team Rocket.”

She looked at me dead on, “As long as you don’t screw up and die; I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Come on you don’t want to talk to Claudia too long; she’s a former psychic and will start to mess with you head,” Dawson pulled me away. We sat down in some plush seat for about five minutes.

The large double doors opened and two women came out. They were both very pretty, but also had the whole high school queen bee vibe. “How do they work together if they’re both queen bees?” I whispered under my breath.

“Mr. Giovanni will see you know.”

“Thank you Claudia.” Dawson and I stood up and walked into his office.

Giovanni’s office was very large, but also very bare. He must have been in the big chair facing away from the desk and as a result away from us. “I hope you brought us a better recruit than you did last time, Vulcan” he spoke without turning. “Well let’s have a look at him and his pokémon.” He turned around and looked at me for a good minute. “Do I know you?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yes, you do actually. I was a sort of apprentice to you. You taught me everything I know about ground-type pokémon.”

“Galvin is that really you?” He laid the papers he was holding on his desk. He got up from his chair and walked around. He looked good. He was still wearing that orange suit of his; orange could only look good on him. “Damn, it must have been four years since I’ve last seen you.”

“Ever since you left the Viridian Gym, they had Agatha of the Elite Four as the gym leader shortly after you left. Since I was your apprentice I was actually offered the position. However I decided to decline for two reasons: to become a trainer and the other reason is a secret.”

“Well regardless you’re here and you’re the new recruit, but now it’s time to get to the formalities of this meeting. Claudia let Bow and Persephone in,” he pressed a button on one of the machines on his desk.

“Right away Sir,” she replied.

Two figures walked in, both had a large amount of confidence, I could tell just from their strides. They both had graceful walks as well and hardly left any footfalls. It was a team consisting of a male and a female. The guy was slightly shorter than his partner, who I guessed was Persephone. Persephone had bright green hair and her hair also held a flower it looked like one found on bellossom. ‘Please tell me that’s not from an actual bellossom,’ I thought to myself. She wore a fairly simple uniform, a short skirt, knee high leather boots, stockings, and a regular Team Rocket top, but her gloves were a light green.

Bow had a slightly more intricate uniform. He had a sleeveless rocket jacket, although it didn’t look like his arms were too big for the sleeves and a black undershirt. The bottom portion of his uniform didn’t look to different from the standard uniform. He was wearing a crossbow and had a quiver of what looked like arrows on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one of Becoming a Rocketeer I have an entire story planned so hopefully you'll stick around and see what kinds of shenanigans Galvin will get himself into.


End file.
